


Clothes Make the Man?

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Beggars and kings, after all, could not be choosers.





	Clothes Make the Man?

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Wrinkled" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). The timing is vague here, but I had in mind Aragorn as he begins service to Ecthelion in Gondor... still young, still uncertain, still sure that what he looks like is who he is.

Aragorn ruefully glanced at his best tunic, hopelessly wrinkled from long storage at the bottom of his pack. At least it was clean, though like his worn leggings, it had seen better days.

_And what do you expect? To them you are naught but a stranger, a traveler from the wild. Why should they see you as the king you yet may be? Best keep your Ranger persona about you, for that they will believe._

He pulled on the tunic and sighed. What his clothes would not show, his bearing must. Beggars and kings, after all, could not be choosers.


End file.
